The Locker
by Jimmyk
Summary: Bella finds a locker - what does it mean?


**the locker**

It is just like any other day of school for me … same class, same teacher, same uniform. But one thing was different… my locker wouldn't open. Suddenly a suspicious 12th grader dressed in a black robe comes along and says "That's my locker!" with a raspy voice. I was confused, and so I ask "Where's my locker?". Then the suspicious 12th grade kid walks away, gesturing for me to follow.

We approach an abandoned warehouse that is not too big. When we open the door, all I can see is one black locker that is dirty and covered with spider webs. Mould festered around the locker. I move closer to the locker then suddenly the door slammed shut and I realised the suspicious kid had disappeared. When I turn on the light, about 10 bats start screeching and flying around, they just wouldn't calm down. I bash at the door trying to get it open … then click! It opens, and I fall forward seeing sweet daylight. The black bats also fly away, finally getting their freedom as well.

During maths, Olivia Gortage - the girl in my heart - walked through the door, whipping her beautiful blond hair to one side of her shoulder. While I was staring at her … BANG! Miss Gormely's ruler came down right in front of me. Looking up I see the old witch's wrinkled face, barely any teeth and worst of all she never had really bad breath. "You'd better stop day dreaming, and look at the board!" she screeched. At the end of math I head to my locker (if you can call it a locker) in the warehouse and hear "Help! Help! Help!" And as I walk closer, I hear "Bang!"

I wake up chained to a wall. Moss covers the wall, insects crawling across, up and down the walls and ground. I see a plate of bones and think "Is that for me?" I use a pretty sharp bone to pick the lock of the chain. I start to hear "Stomp, stomp, stomp", so I fake that I'm dead. I decide to have a little peak through my eyes, and I see a skeleton with massive bones who is all geared with armour. I see a fleck of gold in the shape of the key on one of the bones. During the skeleton guard's last lap around the prison I snatch the key and wait for him to leave. As I open the bars out of my prison, I look around and see Olivia. I whisper "Hey Olivia, why are you here?" She replies, "I had to get some gym equipment and now I'm here."

I break her out and she leads me to a weapon armoury. When I see a wide collection of armour shields, bone sword, bow and arrows … even throwing knifes. She takes the bow and arrows and says, "You should take armour shields and swords and make sure the enemy attacks you, not me." We make our way through a world of black and white, with no colour in sight. I feel a pull on my shoulder. I look back and see Olivia, and she gestures towards the enemy up front. She climbs up to a high rock platform, and when she's safe I charge at him and get a direct hit. I felt an arrow go into my back and I scream "Olivia!" but there's no reply. I look at her and see a sniper who was up in the rocks has captured Olivia and is using her as a shield. I take out the skeleton guard who was near me, and look for the sniper. I use my shield to block his arrows and when he looks away for a second, I throw my knife right at his back. Olivia struggles free and hits him to the ground and I land a perfect finishing blow.

It feels like we've been walking for hours when we come across an old church. We decide to check it out. Inside it was like any other church … the stage, chairs, the podium. But the church looked like it was never used. There were spider webs, and they were bigger than what I have ever seen. Suddenly I realise why … a giant spider has dropped down in front of us. Olivia runs to a crouching position in the corner, and I take the spiders on. Their skin was hard like a rock and one of my arrows just misses. The spider falls back and my sword strikes and goes right through the spider. The doors slam open, and a march of skeleton with armour swords and shields come in. We both try running out the back door but more skeletons appear. A bigger skeleton comes riding up on a skeletal horse and says, "You can go back to prison or battle us. What's your decision?"

**the end…**


End file.
